


Just Once If I Had the Chance (The Things I Would Do to You)

by daemoninwhite



Series: I Don't Behave, I Don't Behave [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, fun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(If we’re gonna get nasty baby…)</p>
<p>Tim discovers that Kon has a) a “thing” for being watched, and b) a “thing” for wearing makeup. How fortunate that Tim a) has a “thing” for watching and b) a “thing” for well-built young men in makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once If I Had the Chance (The Things I Would Do to You)

Tim doesn’t understand Conner. He is able to predict him, to a certain extent – he knows _what_ Kon will do, but not the why. Kon rarely deviates from previously established habits, and when he does, it’s for one of many a dozen reasons. It looks like flightiness, but it isn’t quite – there’s a pattern to it. Rescuing someone, pretty girl, pretty boy, something exciting or flashing or brightly coloured. There’s a handful of others, but they’re the main reasons. Keep him dosed up with pizza and Coke and a video game and he’ll never stray. It’s a reassuring fact. Kon is predictable. Tim is able to plan around him, to – not to take advantage, no, not at all, just to. Tim’s human. He’s, in comparison to a Kryptonian, breakable. If Kon ever really wanted something …

He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t hurt Tim ~~(again)~~. He would listen, he would. Tim just. He plans for the worst, he always has, it’s what he _does_. 

But this.

This is not the worst.

This is not something that Tim had ever even dreamed could happen.

Kon is extremely masculine. Tim occasionally feels … not feminine, not quite, but something … more androgynous, perhaps, next to him. He’d never thought – wondered, maybe, but never seriously. But. He. It’s.

Kon is. Kon is lounging on Tim’s bed, and wearing makeup. Dark eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, mascara. His eyes—already shading into inhuman—seem luminous, his eyelashes impossibly long and thick. His mouth is pouty and flossy and red ~~and bruised~~ and Tim wants to roll his hips against the door frame. Wants to fuck his cock into that wethot _soft_ mouth. But.

They’ve been out today, and the day before last, so Kon can’t be restless, and it wasn’t anyone whose MO has anything to do with pheromone manipulation – and even so, such a thing would just have Kon humping at walls, not.

Not like this.

“Hi,” Kon says, voice noticeably quieter than usual. Tim steps into his bedroom, and shuts the door behind him. Kon shifts on the bed, and Tim barely stifles the—absurd—urge to pounce on him. “So I went wandering the other day, right, and I found this place, and ordinarily I wouldn’t go in, but I did, and they were just talking and then we got to talking and then there were no other customers for like half an hour and we were still talking, so, for a joke, they just suggested, just something funny, you know, to do my makeup?” Kon pauses, watches Tim for a reaction. Tim can’t make himself move forward, nearly mesmerised by that plush mouth.

Kon bites his bottom lip, and Tim feels a moan stutter in his throat. “And I, uh, I liked it. A. Um. A lot? It was – Good, yeah? I feel. This was. I. I’m.” 

Tim can _see_ Kon crumbling before him, see him turning in on himself, and he can’t let that happen, not when ~~his boyfriend~~ he’s spread out like sin on Tim’s bed, not when he looks like the porn Tim makes sure that he’s really, really alone before he gets it out – big men in lipstick, men getting tied up and held down and fucked hard but gentle and. He. He likes the contrast. He _really_ likes the contrast. Big, muscular men getting tied down and _wrecked_. 

(The ones he likes best are the ones with dark haired twinks doing the wrecking, but he never thought, he never _thought_ , he _never_ thought, _he_ never thought…)

“Kon,” he chocks out, “Kon, you look…”

He can’t make himself finish, but Kon smiles, a slow smirk that makes Tim want to bite his mouth. “You like? ‘Cause I did.”

Tim can’t stop himself from shuddering at the thought, can’t do anything but just stand there and _react_. Kon’s pink tongue slides against his bottom lip, and arousal pounds through Tim’s cock. “I had to get out of there, had to get home. I had to – had to jerk off in front of a mirror,” he’s a beautiful, delicate, splotchy red, it floods from his ears down, is cut off by his t-shirt, and Tim wants to shred it. “You ever do that, Rob? Ever-? I, uh, I couldn’t stop looking at my. My mouth, and my dick, but. They put lipstick on me, see? And it was. Uh, it was really red, and I just. I kept looking, and I kept on wondering what it’d look like around a dick. What. What my mouth looks like, when, when I. Um.”

He waves a hand towards Tim’s crotch, and Tim has the absurd urge to giggle. The reminder-. This is Kon. His – his Kon. Kon won’t. It won’t be the first time that their sex is interrupted by laughing fits, nor the first time it thoroughly breaks the mood and they go off and have pizza and play video games, because this is _Kon_. It’s not that it doesn’t matter. More like, they’re. He doesn’t know. They’re past it, sort of. 

Besides, Tim likes it when Kon laughs during sex, and Tim’s so fucking aroused that the mood won’t last long enough to be broken.

“You’re so pretty,” he says, and gets to watch Kon’s blush deepen. He pushes Kon back flat on the bed, slides himself over Kon’s hips. “Look at you. Did you do this yourself?”

Kon grins, settles his hands on the curve of Tim’s hips, “Nah, went back to the shop after we were done today. Asked them to make me up all pretty-like.”

“They succeeded,” Tim murmurs as he cups Kon’s cheeks, rubs his thumbs against Kon’s cheekbones. 

Kon tilts his head and smiles, just a hint of shyness peeking through, and he is so, so beautiful. 

“Look at you,” Tim whispers again, pets Kon’s face. “Just, look at you. You jerk off waiting for me?”

Kon’s blush deepens further in answer, and Tim slides his hands down Kon’s neck, lingers over his jugular before settling on his shoulders. He bends down, and they kiss, one of Kon’s hands comes up to thread through Tim’s hair, the other rests on his cheek. It’s good, it always is with Kon.

They break apart, and Kon rubs a thumb against Tim’s bottom lip. They rest a moment, foreheads touching, before the strain on Tim’s back gets too much.

He straightens, slides his hands down to Kon’s pecs. “You wanna suck my cock?” he asks, and gets to feel the shudder that runs through Kon. He starts to grind against Kon’s dick. “You jerk yourself off thinking about it, about stretching your mouth wide, about your jaw aching, about tasting-”

“ _Rob_ ,” Kon groans, sounds wrecked already. “Rob, please, please just-”

“You want it that bad?” he asks, a little smug, and sits back on Kon’s legs. He pulls Kon up and kisses him, bites at his mouth when Kon goes to pull back. “Shirt, off.”

He pulls at Kon’s shirt as he speaks, and Kon just tugs it up and off, careless of the fact that the shirt lands on the floor in at least three pieces. Tim removes his own clothing – a lesson learned early on. Kon can’t remove his jeans with Tim sitting on his legs, and truth be told, Tim’s kind of into that.

He pushes Kon back down, and Kon grabs his ass and rolls them around. Tim pushes, scoots back against the headboard and spreads his legs, and it turns out that Kon looks very, very good between his legs, mouth already red and slick like Tim’s already fucked his mouth.

Tim gets a hand in Kon’s hair and tugs _hard_ and Kon’s eyes glaze over.

“Baby,” he moans, and Tim tugs Kon’s face against his crotch, flattens his feet against the bed and just. Holds him there, his thighs – his hands trembled with the need to just. Ride him. “Please, please, sweetheart.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, and Kon’s huge, warm hands are on his ass, his hips, undoing his fly and pulling his pants and underwear down and away, and Tim’s legs flick up, but he’s finally naked, and Kon’s hotslick mouth in pressed against his hip, and Kon bites his hipbone softly, just a nip, but it’s like lightning to Tim’s cock – he feels it jerk, and his fingers tighten in Kon’s hair, and he pulls, tugs, tries to get Kon’s mouth where he needs it. And.

Kon flicks a look up at him and grins. And. He doesn’t look away – his too big, too dark eyes stare straight at Tim and his tongue slides against the very tip of Tim’s cock. He groans, deep, punched out from his lungs, and pulls as hard as he dares, and Kon’s eyes drift close and he opens his mouth and slides down.

And.

He’s.

He’s so warm, so wet, he always is, and he just. Relaxes into Tim’s grip, just, lets him take over, and it’s half the reason why this feels so fucking good, the trust, even if Tim couldn’t really do anything to Kon here, Kon allowing himself to be used is. Is.

It makes Tim come like nothing else does.

Kon’s gotten very, very good at blow jobs while they’ve been together, and he’s. He’s just. He feels so good, so warm, and Tim looks down – sees the gloss smeared over his cock, and groans again. He lifts his hips up against Kon’s face, pulls harder. Kon just. Takes it, fuck but Kon is so fucking good at taking cock, makes Tim wish they did have a mirror in here so he could watch it from another angle, watch that pretty, plush mouth open up and just. Take it.

Take it so.

Fuck.

“Kon, Kon, I’m gonna, it’s, you’re-”

Because Kon is wonderful, is an utter asshole, has the mouth of a devil and is so fucking good at taking what he’s given, he, he just.

Just swallows until Tim can feel him gagging.

And.

Tim’s.

Gone.

His hands pull Kon close and tight, and his hips arc up as high as they can, and Kon just. Fucking. Takes it. Tim’s head thumps against the wall and he giggles, and Kon rubs his thumbs against Tim’s hips and Tim is just gonegonegone over this boy.

He unclenches his fingers, slow and careful, and Kon grabs a bunch of the tissues Tim keeps next to his bed and spits. He tosses it, and Tim curls his hands back around Kon’s face, brings them together for a slow kiss that leaves the faint taste of Tim’s own come in his mouth, and Kon’s hips rolling against the bed. They part, and Kon’s mouth is a mess of slickshine and red, his mascara smeared underneath his eyes.

“Come here,” Tim whispers, incredibly fond, and pushes Kon onto his back. Kon whines, his hands, his fingers move against Tim’s skin like he can’t get enough, but he’s so warm, and so careful, even now.

Tim unzips him and looks up. At Kon, at his mouth, at his face, just. At Kon.

“You’ve been so good, so good to me,” he says, gets his hand around Kon’s hardsoftsticky, just slightly limp dick. Feeling Kon get harder in his hand – the blood rushes, pulses, Kon tosses his head back against the pillows, he heaves for breath, flushed pink all over – it’s the ultimate power rush. 

“Such a good, good boy, you’ve made me feel amazing. You’re so beautiful,” he can’t stop, words spill out as Kon comes apart under him. “So wonderful, so beautiful. Have to tie you down one day soon, paint you up all pretty, put you in front of a mirror and play with you until I’m done. Would you let me put a vibrator in you? Open you up nice and slow for something nice and thick, tie you down so you can’t play with yourself, paint your mouth up red and then fuck it?”

Kon moans and his dick pulses and he comes so pretty and perfect and Tim just. He. It’s stupid, but. How’d he get so lucky?

“Thank you,” he whispers into sweaty hair, and Kon just laughs and hugs him close.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Kon gets off on being watched. YOU CAN’T TELL ME HE DOESN’T OK THAT BOY CRAVES ATTENTION. And who doesn’t like muscular men in traditionally feminine things getting absolutely wrecked?  
> (Who hasn’t put on some brilliantly red lipstick and instantly thought about smearing it on someone else’s skin? This is perfectly normal, right?   
> …  
> I’ll just let the crickets play me out, shall I?)
> 
> In-verse, not that it matters yet, this is the first time that Tim and Kon have had sex without one of them mentally making the excuse that it’s just blowing off steam. Probably takes place … 6 months or so after the first fic.)


End file.
